Black Pearl
by Shin Yongri
Summary: "Meskipun langkah yang kutempuh berbahaya, aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan waktu yang berlalu. Kau terlihat seperti sebuah legenda, tapi saat aku menggapaimu kau lah yang benar-benar aku inginkan." ... YunJae


_**Title : Black Pearl**_

_**Author : Shin Yongri**_

_**Cast : YunJae, and Others **_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Rated : T **_

_**Disclameir : Cast milik Keluarga, Fans dan Tuhan tapi cerita milik Metha**_

_**Warning : **__**Yaoi, Typo, Bad Writting, dilarang BASH atau FLAME, ff ini murni hasil pemikiran Metha, jika ejaannya tidak jelas maklumi saja karena Metha masih butuh banyak belajar , Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

_**Spesial to Nia Cassiopeia**_

_**Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan...**_

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Shinki Senior High School merupakan sekolah elit dan berkumpulnya orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata, berbagai kalangan bertemu disini dari anak-anak yang berada hingga siswa beasiswa. Namun, walau sekolah elit ternyata sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus Namja.

Tidak berbeda dari sekolah lainnya, sekolah ini juga memiliki seorang pangeran sekolah yang selalu dipuja oleh para uke akan ketampanan dan kecerdasannya. Jung Yunho, dia adalah Pangeran Shinki sekaligus pewaris Shinki High School.

Keberadaannya sebagai putra sekaligus pemilik sekolah Shinki high School sungguh menjadi keuntungan sendiri baginya dan sahabatnya Park Yoochun yang juga Pangeran Shinki, setiap hari selalu dikelilingi oleh namja berwajah manis dan juga menarik.

Namun hanya satu yang dapat menarik perhatian seorang Jung Yunho, membuatnya tak akan mampu berkedip hanya melihat senyumnya, membuatnya seakan terhipnotis aka tatapan matanya. Sepasang doe eyes dengan mutiara hitam mampu membuat dunia seorang Jung Yunho seakan jungkir-balik.

"Memperhatikannya lagi Jung?" tanya seorang namja cassanova kepada sahabatnya.

" Aish kau mengganggu saja Park" balas Yunho sengit karena merasa terganggu.

Saat ini mereka berada dikantin sekolah untuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, dan seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini untuk melihat pujaan hatinya yang duduk tak jauh dari bangku mereka.

Dia dengan seenaknya menyeret sahabatnya Park Yoochun kekantin hanya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang disebut konyol oleh Yoochun, oh ayo lah Yoochun bahkan lebih memilih mengencani uke-uke manis disekolah mereka dari pada harus menemani sahabat konyol nya ini.

"Kau selalu melakukan kegiatan konyol ini setiap hari dan bahkan kau mengganggu waktu istrahatku dengan menyeretku kesini". Marah Yoochun.

"Diamlah Yoochun ah, tidak kah kau lihat dia begitu indah, begitu mempesona. Dia bahkan lebih indah dari seorang Dewi sekalipun". Ucap Yunho tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi puitis seperti itu?, kurasa seorang Kim Jaejoong benar-benar membuatmu tidak waras lagi". Seru Yoochun kesal dengan tingkah Yunho.

"Kau benar Chun ah, dia benar-benar telah membuatku gila. Wajahnya yang melebihi dewi dan jangan lupakan sepasang mutiara doe eyesnya, mutiara hitam yang indah. He is My Black Pearl".

Yoochun hanya bisa terbengong mendengar penuturan Yunho, sahabatnya ini memang selalu mengagumi seorang Kim Jaejoong, murid beasiswa yang mempunyai wajah cantik dan mata yang indah. Siapa pun tahu jika Yunho begitu memuja sosok indah itu, Sang Black Pearl.

**At Jaejoong side**

"Yah Shim Changmin tidak bisakah kau makan dengan benar ish". Teriak seorang _namja _lumba-lumba, ah maksudnya namja manis bernama Kim Junsu kepada namja berwajah childish dihadapannya.

_Sruup_

Terdengar suara kuah ramen yang sedang dihirup Changmin dengan sangat berutal tanpa memperdulikan teriakan _hyung _cerewetnya.

"Ah kenyang". Ucapnya sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Dasar menjijikan, kau membuatku mual Changmin ah". Protes Junsu.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya nyengir mendengar protesan Junsu, matanya tiba-tiba terhenti pada suatu objek disampingnya ah lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang berada dihadapan seseorang. Dia terus memperhatikannya sehingga sang pemilik objek menyadari tatapan Changmin.

"_Wae_?". Tanya Jaejoong, sang pemilik objek yang menarik perhatian Changmin.

"_Ania hyung_...hehehe". jawab Changmin sembari menampilkan cengirannya.

"Kau mau ramen milikku Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Engh apa boleh?".

"_Ne_ ambillah, _hyung_ sudah kenyang". Jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

"Woah _gomawo_ Jae _hyung_". Changmin langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang berada disampingnya, "Kau dengar itu bebek _hyung_, Jae _hyung _sungguh pengertian tidak sepertimu...weeek". ejek Changmin sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Junsu.

"Ck dasar _dongsaeng evil_".balas Junsu, " Ah Jae _hyung_ sepertinya Yunho sang pangeran sekolah kita sedang memperhatikanmu". Seru Junsu saat melihat Yunho menatap intens ke arah mereka ah lebih tepatnya kearah Jaejoong yang sedang dipeluk oleh Changmin.

" Eoh". Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya dan benar saja, Yunho melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Minnie ah bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu", seru Jaejoong pada Changmin".

"Ah ne _hyung_". Dan Changmin segera menyantap ramen milik Jaejoong.

**YuChun Place**

"Dasar setan kecil, berani sekali dia memeluk Jaejoongku". Gerutu Yunho

"Hahahaha sepertinya kau kalah cepat dari bocah evil itu _hyung_...hahaha". ejek Yoochun sembari tertawa.

"Diam kau Park, sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini". Setelah itu Yunho segera pergi meninggalkan kantin diikuti Yoochun yang menggerutu dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memasuki apartemen mewahnya dengan langkah gontai, dia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Aku pulang". Ucapnya lesu

"Ah Yunnie kau sudah pulang". Ucap seorang _namja _cantik pada Yunho.

"_Ne_ Joongie, hari ini ada jam tambahan yang sangat melelahkan" ucapnya sembari sang namja cantik hanya hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Yunho.

Tunggu dulu, Joongie? Bukankah itu Jaejoong?, ah ternyata ada satu hal yang selama ini menjadi rahasia sang pangeran sekolah itu. Kim Jaejoong, orang yang selalu diperhatikannya setiap saat ternyata adalah istrinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu fakta bahwa mereka adalah suami istri, bahkan Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin sekalipun. Disekolah mereka bersikap seolah-olah tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, hanya saja Yunho selalu memperhatikannya dan sekarang kita tahu alasannya kenapa Yunho selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong. Salahka saja sikap posesif Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

"_Jja_ sekarang Yunnie mandi dulu ne, Joongie sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk Yunnie". Perintah Jaejoong pada beruang kesayangannya itu.

"_Ne ne_ Boojae". Setelah memberi kecupan dibibir Yunho langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan saat ini Jaejoong sedang bersandar dibahu Yunho ketika mereka sudah duduk diranjang kamar mereka.

"Yunnie _wae_?". Tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu Boo?". Tanya Yunho balik.

"Yunnie dari tadi bersikap tidak biasanya dan Yunnie lebih banyak mendiamkan Joongie". Ucap Jajeoong sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Benarkah?".

"Yunniee".

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikantin sekolah tadi Boo?" taya Yunho.

"Joongie tadi makan bersama Minnie dan Suie, bukankah tadi Yunnie melihatnya". Jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Tapi yang kulihat tadi kau dipeluk oleh bocah setan itu dan kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya".balas Yunho.

Ah sepertinya Jaejoong tahu apa yang membuat Yunho lebih banyak mendiamkanya, ternyata beruangnya ini cemburu karena Changmin yang seenaknya memeluknya ketika dikantin.

"Joongie tidak menikmatinya dan namanya Minnie bukan bocah setan". Jawab Jaejoong.

"See kau bahkan memanggil namanya dengan begitu mesra". Sengit Yunho.

"Jadi Yunnie tidak percaya dengan Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Wae_? Aku benarkan? Jangan-jangan kau memang berniat selingkuh dengan setan itu". Jawab Yunho tak mau kalah.

"_Mwo_". Jaejoong kaget mendengar ucapan Yunho, " Joongie tidak pernah berpikir untuk selingkuh dari Yunnie".

"Tapi kau..."

"Hiks hiks, Joongie tidak pernah selingkuh hiks hiks. Joongie benci Yunnie, Joongie ingin kita cerai saja".

"_MWO_". Kali ini giliran Yunho yang kaget mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, "_Ani_ Boo, _mian_ jangan pernah berpikir untuk meminta cerai dari Yunnie _ne_". Bujuk Yunho karena dia tidak akan pernah mau berpisah dari makhluk cantik ini.

" Tapi Yunnie sudah tidak mencintai Joongie lagi". Ucap Jaejoong.

"_Mian ne_, Yunnie sangat mencintai Yunnie. _Mian_ Jika sudah membuat Boojae menangis". Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"_Jinjja_?"tanya Jaejoong

"_Ne_, kau tahu Boo?"

"_Ani_" jawab Jaejoong

"Meskipun langkah yang kutempuh berbahaya, aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan waktu yang berlalu. Kau terlihat seperti sebuah legenda, tapi saat aku menggapaimu kau lah yang benar-benar aku inginkan."

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, sedangkan Jaejoong mendongak untuk melihat wajah Yunho yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Yunnie"

"Bahkan ketika aku merasa takut, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Kaulah mutiara terindahku". Ucap Yunho mempererat pelukannya.

"Hiks hiks". Entah kenapa Jaejoong menangis mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"_Wae_? Kenapa Boojae menangis?". tanya Yunho.

"Joongie terharu hiks hiks" jawab Jaejoong,"Yunnie sekarang Joongie sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahu tentang pernikahan kita pada teman-teman sekolah".ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"_Jinja?_ Apa kau benar-benar serius Boo? Bukankah kau dulu melarangku mengumumkan pernikahan kita agar fansku tidak membullymu". Tanya Yunho meyakinkan.

"_Ne_ Yunnie, bukankah ada Yunnie yang aka selalu menjaga Joongie, bukankah ada Yunnie yang aka selalu berada disamping Joongie. Hihi bahka Joongie tidak sabar melihat reaksi Changmin, Suie dan Yoochun bahkan tema-teman yanglain ketika mengetahui pengeran sekolah mereka telah menikah." Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Dasar kau ini". Yunho menngacak rambut Jaejoong karena gemas.

"_Saranghae Yunnie, Jaeongmal Saranghae Bear_". Ucap Jaejoong.

"_Nado Saranghae Boojae, Jaeongmal Nado Saranghae My Black Pearl_" balas Yunho.

Mereka saling mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka, saling memberi kecupan penuh cinta dan menyalurkan seluruh perasaan mereka dan berbagi kehangatan di singgahsana cinta mereka.

**END**

**Annyeong Yongri is back,Mian kalau ffnya tidak menarik.**

**Ff ini dibuat khusus untuk nae saeng Nia Cassiopeia.**

**Saengil Chukkae hamnida Chagie, ini ff kado dari eonni buatmu**

**Mian kalau telat kasih kadonya dan readers terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ff Yongri.**

**Gomawo**

Palembang, 02 November 2014


End file.
